


Life on Earth

by 1nterlaced



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nterlaced/pseuds/1nterlaced
Summary: A short story based on every episode of Steven Universe, starting with the pilot!





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> based on the intro!

Pearl scolds her. ( Frankly, it's all she does these days. ) Says that going off alone for so long can only attract trouble, questions where she goes and why she insists on no one following her. 

Amethyst doesn't listen.

She warps to the east, where the trees are teeming with life, where the climate turns hot and sticky and sound permeates the air incessantly, where no one can bother her except the occasional insect. She searches for black and orange stripes. 

 

 

It is evening when she finds her. Her ears twitch, tail swishing in the air before she recognises Amethyst. Quietly, she lays down with her, her gem nestled comfortably against soft, warm fur, and together, they drift off to sleep. 


	2. Gem Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the last few scenes! thank you very much for reading!!

Sometimes, Pearl looks at Steven, and she's reminded of Rose. She sees it in the little things. His love of life. His care for everyone, and everything.

He looks like Rose now, burying the machine that held his frozen treats with care, a single leaf placed at the top.

She thinks of her, planting life for the sake of watching it grow, laughing knowingly when Pearl asks her why she doesn't just use her powers.

Covered in dirt and obviously worn out, Steven claims, " I think I ate too many cookies cats. "

She nods, lost in thought. Steven throws up. 


	3. Cheeseburger Backpack

They've set up a test for him. Garnet suggested it a long time ago, when he'd been out of the house, gone to some town parade with Greg. Check his progress, she said, to see if he can think quickly to make up for his lack of control over Rose's gem.

She's hesitant to agree with their choice of the Sea Spire.

She remembers the sound of the waves crashing down around them, the inquisitive murmurs of the philosophers as they roamed the halls, the dazzling architecture. She remembers her time there, with her former-

She hopes he does well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	4. Together Breakfast

" - and whatever you do, don't look down! "

Amethyst shakes her head, realizing that that's exactly what he's going to do. Hasn't she ever seen like, any movie?

Pearl screams as Steven slides down the Crystal Heart. Probably not.

 

  
Offhandedly, she murmurs, " At least he'll get to see the room on the way down. "

Pearl turns to her, frown on her face as she tries to figure out what they should do.

" What? "

Amethyst shrugs. It's too long of a story, and Steven's still lost somewhere in the temple.

" Nothing. "


	5. Frybo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided to continue with this, since i'm doing another series like this for mermaid melody!

Rose's army, at the peak of the rebellion, had consisted of hundreds and thousands of gems. Even back then, it had been hard to learn names, and differentiate between the gems of the same type. 

Pearl watches as Honey, an attack-first-ask-questions-later type of gem, rebels against Steven and begins to attack the humans walking on the boardwalk. It's been years, of course, but she's still disappointed in herself for struggling to remember her name. ( She remembers, later, of Honey's fondness for food. How fitting. )

..

 

She bubbles her successfully. Her shards,  _stars_ \- they hum at her, fond, and she sends her back to the temple with a frown on her face.


End file.
